abhirika together forever
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: it contains of abhirika drabbles ,cute ,funny,romantic,humour,etc hey its first time I am writing on Aditya sir's bday,a treat for all abhirika fans
1. Chapter 1

**this is for Aditya sir's bday gift**

 **it contains abhirika drabbles**

***********drabble 1*********

'abhijeet mujhe khana khane do na'

'arey tarika yaar jaldi karona mujhe bureau ke liye late ho raha hun'

'acha tho tum akele chale jao'she sounded anger

' mai aisa nahi keh raha hun tarika ..theek hai khao'

'tho disturb kyun kar rahe ho..dekho abhijeet tumne mere aane se pehle he breakfast karliya..had hoti yaar matlab ki mai fresh hone kya chali gayi tum tho naashte pe sawaar ab mujhe khane nahi de rahe ho..dekho abhijeet agar tumne muje khane nahi diya na tho mai mummy ko complaint karungi ki tum muje khaane nahi dete'she complained

'acha meri maa mai tumhare aage haath jodta hun ..khana khalo '.saying this he went from there and she smiled at his antics

.

************drabble 2*********

'abhijeet mumma ne kal hame dinner par bulaya hai '

"acha !tho tum hoke aao na"

'hum matlab mai aur tum mai akeli nahi ' she complained

"tarika yaar ek baat saaf hai tumhari mom na muje khila khila ke maar dalegi ,matlab pyaar se he khilati hai magar muje aisa pyaar nahi chahiye aur waise bhi mera diet chal raha hai abhi "

'muje nahi pata tumhe mere saath chalna hoga aakhir tumhari ek lauti sasuma ne bulaya hai agar tum nahi jaogi tho unhe bura lagega ,aur waha pe ek shehensha ki tarah treat karti hai wo ,jo tumhare liye sabkuch paka ke khilati hai 'tarika complained

"wo baat tho hai tumhari mummy yani meri pyaari sasuma mujhe ek raja ki tarah dekhti hai ,kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki tum nai mai unka beta hun ,aur muje lagta hai kal ka dinner plan khar mere liye hai tumhe tho bas formality ke liya bulaya gaya hai"he said to make her jealous

'acha muje jealous feel karwane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai ,muje pata hai ki tum ye sab kyun kar rahe ho ,tho hum chal rahe hai na kal'

" meri itni himmat kaha ki mai tumhari baat ko taal saku"

'so sweet of you abhi'

'no! so sweet of my sasuma '

********drabble 3*********

it was night and abhi reached home he had a tiring day but he needs his wife now ,,he went inside their room and looked at his wife and thought "chal beta abhijeet aaj tera romance ko laga tala,teri biwi halal ke mood me hai "

'ahem kya hua jaan tum aisee kyun ruthi ho,kuch hua hai kya '

'jaane do na abhi ,tum kuch nahi kar paogi'

'arey batao tho sahi'

'wo riyal hai na'

'hamari padosi '

"haan usne na kaha ki uske pati ne uske liye naya jewellery laake diya aur usne pucha ki tum mere liye kabhi koi laate ho kya"

'tho tumne kya kaha'

" kya kehti ,tumhare paas tho mere liye he time he nahi ,jewellery ke liye time kaha se aayega "

'acha mai tumhe dilwata hun na,tum iske liye ruth gayi'

"tho mujhe abhi chahiye "

' is waqt ko shop khule nahi rahenge ,har ek cheez ke liye na ek time rahega ,aur abhi tho romance ka time hai' saying this he kissed her neck while our tarika was in dreams of that jewellery

he abhi started reach her right ear and kissed there and came infront and kissed on her cheek ,all these were going but our tarika was just building her dreams not at all responding to him

he slowly reached her lips then she got her senses back and responded him after that she looked at herself ,she was undressed that too abhi and they were under blanked ..she was just shocked how did he just do this and thought these men need just fraction of seconds an they can do any thing in these period of time

and they made love that night

 **next day**

"abhijeet tumhe yaad hai ha tumne kal raat ko kya kaha tha "

'maine kya kaha tha'

"kaha na tum mujhe jewellery dilaogi aaj"she asked innocently

"maine aisa kab kaha tha tarika "he too joined her in same innocent manner

'acha !tumhe yaad nahi ,aaj raat ko bed room me aao tab pata chalega ki kya hoga'she left angrily

.

.************drabble 4******

she was blushing slightly thinking something

abhijeet entered the house looked at her and smiled

"kya hua madam aaj akele akele muskura rahi hai ..baat kya hai hain " he asked with a smrink

'tumhe tho pata hai na mummy papa adi ko miss kar rahe the aur maine aapse kaha na ki mai adi ko lekar ja rahi hun '

" han tho isme kya problem hai"

' wo mumma ne kaha _**..tarika tum adi ko roj hamare yaha leke aaya karo na aur sham ko jab tum lab se wapis aaoge tab leke jao na**_

 _ **'wow ma ye tho bohat he achi baat hai'**_

 _ **" haa aur isi bahane hum adi ki dekhbhal karenge na ..aur mai tho kehti hun adi ko yahe chod aur ab dusre bacche ki planning kar aakhir iske liye tho koi bhai ya behen hona chahiye na**_ _ **'**_

 _ **tarika blushed 'kya maa aap bhi kuch bhi kehti hai'**_

"acha tho mummy jee ne aisa kaha aur aap isiliye sharma rahi hai .aur ab kya sharmana tarika jee jab ki hamara ek beta bhi hai ."

' abhi ab bas bhi karo na'

" tho hum aajse he try karte hai"

'kya try aur kisliye'she sounded confused

"wahi bacche ke baareme aur mujhe na is baar beti chahiye "he smrinked

tarika blushed again

she looked at him seriously and kissed him directly on his lips abhijeet was shocked at first but he responded to her

tarika separated " mai adi ko dudh deke aati hun "saying this she went moved away from him

'mai wait karunga aur aaj raat bhar hum adi ke behen ke baareme sochenge 'he smrinked again

tarika blushed again and left the room

********drabble 5*********

(here they are unmarried)

"abhijeet kya hua maine suna ki tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai"

'haan yaar stomach upset hai subah se'

"doctor ke paas gaye kya"

'nahi abi jaane wala hun"he said in a weak tone

"ek baat batao ,kya khaya tha kal tumne aur tumne kaha ki tum kisi function me jaane wale ho"

'function..huh mere pet me function chala yaar '

"acha ,wo kiske beech"he asked hiding her laugh

"wo kal maine chicken khaya tha raat ko uske baad maine do glass apple juice peeli hai ,bus inta he kiya maine ,subhe se vomtings motions aur stomach pain " he said in a innocent manner

"lagta hai kal chicken aur apple ke beech me war hua tha"she said in a investigative way' waise abhijeet dono ke beech me kon jeeta '

"wo tho nahi pata hai lekin indono ke beech me mai bali hua hun"saying his he catched his stomach tightly'aah'he ran towards washroom pushing her aside

after coming outside

"kuch khaya tumne subah se"

'nahi tarika muje kuch khane se vomiting hoti tho subah se nahii khaya hai 'he was really weak now

she took injection "injection loge"

' kuch bhi karo yaar muje theek kardo ,pata nah pet me dard bohat hota hai'

"theek hai "saying this she injected some thing to him and prepared some light food which will be good for him and his health

'yeh lo khao' she tried to feed him

"nahi ,muje phirse vomthing hui tho" he denied

'maine injection diya hai na ,kuch nahi hoga tumhe ,waise tumhe mujhpe bharosa hai na,kamse kam mere liy tho khao na'she asked in very cute manner

"tumhare liye kuch bhi"he also answered in that cute manner and opened his mouth

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **bus itna he hai ,don't know how you felt it**

 **tomorrow is Aditya sirs bday ,so this is for my sweet abhirika fans**

 **will add more drabbles next**

 **tell me which one was your favorite drabble**


	2. Chapter 2

abhijeet do you know 8 truths of life

'what'

"8 truths "

'no, I don't have any idea , can you please explain'

"yaa **_truth no 1:no one is real in this world except mother"_**

abhijeet thought for a while and nodded as yes and do you have example

'becoz mother always gives you food not bothering about her and no person in this world is like her'

"okay ,next truth"

 _ **'truth no 2: a poor person have no friends'**_

" I do have poor persons as my friends"

'do u have poorest of the poor as a friend and think can a rich person have poorest of the poor as their friends'

"yes,ur point is correct"

 _ **'truth no 3: people donot like good thoughts they like good looks'**_ 4:

"this one is true,next one"

 _ **'truth no 4:people respect the money not the person'**_

'haha this one is absolutely correct I have seen many fighting for money not for person or relations'

 ** _'truth no 5:the person you love the most ,will hurt you the most'_**

' I thing I hurted you most'

"its true"tarika replied

'that means you love me'

'may be or may not be ,okay lets go to next truth'

 _ **'truth no 6:truth is simple but the moment you try to explain it ,it becomes difficult'**_

'ya I agree with this ,everytime I came late for out date I couldn't explain you why I am late,i will be very difficult for me to explain you especially to your fierceful eyes'

'hey what do mean'

'nothing ,next truth please'

 _ **'truth no 7: "when you are happy you enjoy music " but "when you are sad you understand the lyrics''**_

'hmm'

"actually abhi this is mostly for me when I am happy with you and when I have a fight with you ,and I think it suits us most"

'haha,ok and what is final one'

 ** _'truth no 8:in life 2 things define you"your patience" when you have nothing and "your attitude" when you have everything'_**

'am I correct'tarika asked

''you are always correct tarika jee''he flirted

'don't thing I will forgive you and I guess I won the bet'

'yaa'he nodded sadly

(tarika wants to go movie with abhijeet and she had a plan that she will say 8 truths and if it is correct he have to take her for a movie)

'so which movie do you want to watch'

'horror cum comedy cum fight cum romance cum family'

"ek kaam karo tum khud ek film banao"

'abhi'

'warna kya yaar itne saare cum cum cum bologi tho cum pe bhari pad jayega na,koi ek bolo '

'tum he batao'

"romance chalega "he asked

'chalega nahi dodega'she smiled and kissed his cheek and went oto watch a movie with him

'

'

''

 **I hope you all liked it and this one is specially for kk di as a treat for her**

 **I hope kk di you liked it**

 **and my dear readers pls review yaar**


	3. Chapter 3

abhirika were sitting beside each other in a bus

they were going back to their home as there was no case reported..tarika looked at her watch .it shows the time 5pm.

'kitna acha hua na aaj humdono ko jaldi chutti hui aur koi case report he nahi hua'

'hmm'

she took his hand along with her palm lovingly .she noticed something at his right hand especially right palm and observed at it carefully and said 'ye kya'

"kya hua tarika''

'ye kisne kiya tumhare saath'she sounded anger

''wo wo..haan yaad aaya aaj mai kuch fans se mila ..unhone he kiya hoga''

'acha unhone kiya aur tumne karwaya kis muh se..tumhari himmat kaise hui abhijeet aisa karne se haan...ek baar bhi tumne socha tak nahi mere baareme '

'arey tarika itna dur tak sochti ho tum . mere fans bus mere palm pe _''i love you''_ likha tum itna react mat karo na'

''theek hai tho mai bhi likhun kuch''

'tumse mana ko karge ...likhona 'he said excitedly ..he thought the she would write i love u

she took his palm and took a pen and wrote something with bold letters

abhijeet looked at his left palm where she wrote that word

'ye galat baat hai tarika ..mujhe laga ki tum mije i love likhogi lekin tum tho **idiot** likha kyun'

'kyun ki tumhe yaad rahe ki agli baar agar kisi fan se milogi na tho ye i love u wagera mat likhao tum SAMJHE'she warned him

'hmm 'he replied with cat eyes

suddenly she looked at the work she had done 'wow kitna acha likha na maine ..mai iski pic leti hun aur apne whats up ke status me daalti hun ..kitna maza aayega ...aur tum bus dekhte jao ki mai iske upar kya comment karti hun 'saying this she laughed and took the pic of the word **idiot** and set the status

''kaha fas gaya tu abhijeet ek tho fans se milo tho problem agar nahi tho wo bura maan jayenge ,,ufff shayed iske paas koi reason nahi hoga mujhse ladne ke liye isliye aise reasons dhunte dhunte mujhse jhadti rehti hai''saying this he looked at her

she is smiling looking at her mobile

'kya hua aise kyun has rahi ho ..'

he looked at her status and cursed himself and internally he liked because someone is there in his life who feels jealous too

'ye dekho abhijeet maine last me question kia ki is idiot ko pehchano aur sabse pehele daya ne pehchan liya ..hahaha'

abhijeet looked at her seriously and suddenly laughed

''tum kyun has rahe ho''

'wo kya hai na ek idiot aur ek idiot he pehchan sakte hai aur tum tho idiots ki president ho na isliye mujhe tumne ye naam diya ..maine aaj se tumhara naya naam rakhta hun'

'' _idiot ki president tarika ki jai ho ...idiot president ..idiot ..idiot tarika ki jai ho '' abhijeet started saying and teasing her_

 **i know you all are waiting for akr ..but please wait i will post it soon**


End file.
